


Let Me Touch You Where Your Heart Aches

by always_strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Louis, Smut, So much smut, boys who don't talk about their feelings, cliché Karaoke scenes
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28
Summary: L’alcol era tutto ciò che sentiva. Alcol e Harry, e non gli importava di altro, Harry lo baciò in risposta con lo stesso trasporto. Spinse Louis contro la portiera del taxi e tirò indietro la testa, respirando affannosamente contro le sue labbra.“Andiamo, okay?”O una Friends With Benefits AU, in cui Louis è innamorato di Harry e Harry è geloso. Con una scena di Karaoke, perché come si fa a scrivere una commedia romantica senza una scena di Karaoke?Questa è una traduzione. Qui l’opera originale di @rosegoldhl di cui ho il permesso! https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072549/chapters/27349524





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Touch You Where Your Heart Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072549) by [rosegoldhl (Rosegoldhl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegoldhl/pseuds/rosegoldhl). 



Playlist su Spotify (dell’autrice) da ascoltare durante la lettura https://open.spotify.com/user/moonlitlarrie/playlist/0iTpEuJsjAheTf8yMZ4MSV

 

Louis sentiva i bassi rimbombare nel suo petto, anche se non era in mezzo alla folla che ballava - o meglio che si strusciava - sulla pista. 

Stava sorseggiando uno dei primi drink che aveva pianificato di bersi quella notte, offerti da Harry. Il festeggiato era in piedi in un angolo, appena visibile da dove Louis e gli altri erano seduti, che batteva le palpebre in modo attraenti e si arruffava i capelli di fronte all’uomo che aveva davanti. Louis era felice di poter ubriacarsi gratis e che non era stato scelto come lo sfortunato autista di turno. Povero Liam, che seduto alla sua destra, sorseggiava l’unica birra che gli era permesso di bere, osservando le persone che si divertivano. 

“Dov’è Niall?” Chiese Louis alzandosi un po’ per cercare il suo amico, che apparentemente era andato al bar a prendere loro degli shots. Alcol, aveva bisogno di alcol. 

Aveva avuto un settimana di merda a lavoro; il suo capo aveva problemi con ogni singola idea che Louis proponeva per il loro prossimo numero della rivista, lo aveva rimproverato almeno tre volte, una delle quali urlandogli in faccia. Inoltre, la caldaia a casa si era rotta, e il proprietario si era rifiutato di sistemarla. Secondo lui, infatti, era stato Louis a fargli qualcosa, quindi il suddetto era costretto a farsi fredde e veloci docce nel bel mezzo dell’inverno da ormai tre giorni. Aveva bisogno di più di un paio di forti drink. 

“Vuoi calmarti per un secondo? Sta arrivando. Hai visto che fila che c’è al bar?” Disse Liam, tirando Louis da un passante dei jeans per farlo sedere. “Abbi pazienza, per favore?” 

“No.” 

Louis cercò Harry nel punto dove lo aveva visto qualche secondo prima, ma ora c’era una ragazza che ci dava dentro con un tizio. Beh, più che altro si stavano mangiano la faccia a vicenda. Louis scrutò la pista da ballo velocemente, sapendo che avrebbe visto subito Harry grazie alla sua camicia hawaiana blu - davvero, Harry? - e le sue braccia ondeggianti mentre ballava alticcio e affascinante. Non si era sbagliato. Harry era nel bel mezzo della pista, ballava con un grande gruppo, ma Louis si concentrò sull’unico paio di mani che stavano appoggiate sui suoi fianchi, che appartenevano allo stesso ragazzo su cui Harry stava facendo le sue magie poco prima. Louis sospirò e si sedette, lanciando un’occhiata al bar, provando a trovare Niall. Non ci volle molto a quest’ultimo per tornare. Louis era troppo sobrio per fare i conti con quel fiasco di compleanno. 

“Pensi che Harry vorrà restare fino a tardi?” Sussurrò urlando Liam nell’orecchio di Louis. “Domani lavoro.” 

Louis alzò le spalle e incrociò le braccia sul petto, appoggiandosi al tavolo e ignorando tutto. Harry probabilmente non sarebbe nemmeno tornato con loro. Avrebbe seguito quel tizio a casa sua o l’avrebbe invitato da sé. Quel ragazzo era alto, più alto anche di Harry. E dallo sguardo che Louis gli aveva lanciato, aveva una mandibola scolpita. 

“Ecco gli shots!” Proclamò Niall prima di appoggiare il vassoio con la tequila sul tavolo. Louis si alzò e fece per afferrarne due. “Fermo, uno è per Harry.” Disse Niall ridacchiando. Lo stronzo era già alticcio; anche Louis voleva essere mezzo ubriaco e felice. 

“Harry non è qui, no?” Disse Louis, bevendo uno dei due shots, il forte liquore gli bruciò la gola, prima che succhiasse il lime. “Inoltre, qualcun altro gli offrirà da bere sicuramente.” Liam, però, prese il bicchierino dalle mani di Louis e lo riappoggiò sul tavolo. 

“Qualcuno a caso o ti riferisci al tizio biondo con cui sta parlando da quando è entrato?” Disse Niall, lanciando uno sguardo dietro di sé per controllare Harry. 

“Non è poi così alto,” mormorò Louis. 

Sentì lo sguardo dei suoi amici su di sé, ma li ignorò. Sapeva ciò a cui loro credevano e sapeva cosa gli avrebbero detto - avevano la stessa conversazione una volta alla settimana - ma non avevano idea di come andassero davvero le cose, e non lo avrebbero mai saputo. Louis gli voleva bene, erano la sua famiglia, ma sapeva che dirglielo avrebbe distrutto il precario equilibrio del gruppo. Quindi, mise il broncio e bevve lentamente il suo drink, ascoltando per metà Liam e Niall parlare del lavoro e del viaggio di un giorno che stavano pianificando. Niall non sarebbe andato a prendere da bere di nuovo, e quello significava che sarebbe stato il suo turno. 

“Vi state divertendo?” Chiese all’improvviso una voce familiare, una voce che fece sentire Louis caldo più di come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi drink. Louis alzò la testa, contento, pensando che finalmente Harry si fosse ricordato che non era solo nel club; ma, incontrò non uno ma ben due ragazzi di fronte a loro. 

“Sì Haz. Tu?” Chiese Liam fissando l’uomo di fianco a Harry. Non era alto, non lo era! 

“Anche io!” Harry si sedette vicino Niall, lasciando abbastanza spazio affinché il ragazzo gli si sedesse di fianco. Harry lo avrebbe anche fatto sedere sulle proprie gambe. “Questo è Matt. Matt, questi sono i miei amici: Niall, Liam e Louis. 

Matt li salutò sedendosi vicino ad Harry. “Ehi, ragazzi! Festeggiate il compleanno di questo qui?” 

“Ci offre da bere,” alzò le spalle Louis. Tutti risero. Perché ridevano? Louis era serio. Se non fosse stato per l’alcol gratis, non avrebbe mai volontariamente accettato di vedere Harry flirtare con altri uomini. 

“È difficile rifiutare l’alcol,” disse Matt. Louis dovette resistere dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Chissà se quel tipo sarebbe riuscito a essere meno fastidioso e pretenzioso? “Allora come vi siete conosciuti?” 

“Non in un club,” disse Louis sottovoce ma abbastanza forte affinché tutti potessero sentirlo. Ottenne la reazione sperata: Niall ridacchiò a disagio, Liam lo fissò con giudizio, Matt e Harry non avevano idea di cosa stesse succedendo. 

“Siamo amici dall’università;” si intromise Liam, provando a salvare la situazione. Forse Louis aveva davvero bisogno di bere. I suoi occhi caddero sulla mano di Matt appoggiata sulla coscia di Harry. No, aveva bisogno di ubriacarsi fino a perdere i sensi. “Harry e Louis seguivano le stesse lezioni Niall e Louis giocavano a calcio insieme, e io e Niall eravamo nello stesso dormitorio,” spiegò Liam. 

“Siete amici da un sacco di tempo, allora,” disse Matt annuendo, chiaramente poco interessato. 

“Beh, sì,” rispose Louis con tono falsamente entusiasta. “Chi vuole da bere? Niall va a prenderlo.” 

Niall scosse la testa. “Oh no, stronzo. Tocca a te.” Indicò il vassoio. “E assicurati di non versare niente questa volta.” 

“Sono inciampato e caduto una volta! Non puoi continuare a rinfacciarlo.” 

“Sì, invece!” Rise Niall. 

Louis alzò gli occhi, passando sopra Liam per uscire dal tavolo e allontanarsi il più possibile dal rituale di accoppiamento che stava mettendo in scena Harry. Louis non pensava che sarebbe stato così difficile. Era un pazzo; sapeva che Harry avrebbe probabilmente cercato di portarsi a casa qualcuno per il suo compleanno. Ripensò al sogno che aveva fatto la notte prima; pensò a quanto poco comode fossero quelle mutande in pizzo che stava indossando, come regalo personale per il ragazzo. Pazzo! Harry non gli aveva nemmeno confermato che sarebbero andati via insieme. Era tutto nella testa di Louis, che come al solito costruiva castelli in aria. Non avevano mai acconsentito ad essere esclusivi, e ovviamente Harry stava provando a cercare qualcuno con cui impegnarsi. Un club pieno di persone ubriache e sudare forse non era il posto migliore per trovare l’amore, ma Harry avrebbe provato lo stesso. 

“Cinque Rum e Cocca e cinque shots di tequila,” Urlò Louis sopra la folla. Il barman piuttosto attraente annuì e iniziò a preparare i drink. Forse se Louis non si fosse sotterrato nell’autocommiserazione e la sua mente non fosse concentrata su Harry, avrebbe girato le carte in tavola per flirtare in giro. Non aveva l’umore giusto. Louis si voltò per osservare la folla mentre aspettava, provando a calmare la confusione che sentiva dentro. Viene una coppia di ragazzi e una ragazza lanciargli degli sguardi, ma non gli importava abbastanza da rispondere, nonostante uno dei ragazzi fosse piuttosto in forma. 

“Ecco!” Urlò il barman a Louis passandogli il vassoio con le bevande. 

“Sul conto di Styles,” Rispose Louis, quando vide che il ragazzo aspettava di essere pagato. “E servitene uno per te dato che ci sei.” Se qualcuno se lo poteva permettere, quello era Harry. 

Tornò al tavolo, solo uno si era leggermente versato, quando aveva quasi inciampato sui suoi stessi piedi, ma nessuno l’avrebbe saputo. Matt poteva bersi quel drink. Si rese conto che nei cinque minuti in cui si era assentato, Matt aveva coinvolto Liam e Niall nel racconto di alcuni suoi amici dell’università. Un universitario! Harry aveva pescato un ragazzino! Seriamente?

“Ecco,” disse Louis ad alta voce, appoggiando il vassoio sul tavolo. Si approcciò per rimettersi seduto al suo posto, ma Niall lo fermò alzando una mano. 

“Non sederti! Devo andare in bagno!” Disse, Louis guardò i suoi amici, confuso. Che cosa aveva a che fare con Louis questa situazione? “Liam alzati,” disse Niall, spingendo il ragazzo. 

Liam si alzò, spostando per permettere a Niall di passare. Louis colse l’occasione per sedersi di nuovo al suo posto, e prese il suo drink, bevendone circa metà, ignorando gli sguardi di Liam e di Harry. 

“Pensò andrò con Niall,” disse Liam prima di seguire il biondo, che si stava già facendo strada verso il bagno. 

Erano rimasti Louis, Harry e il tizio che Harry si sarebbe scopato invece di Louis. Perfetto. 

“Vado un attimo dai miei amici, H.” H. Louis voleva ridere. “Ci vediamo dopo, ok?” Chiese Matt, guardando Harry speranzoso. Certo si sarebbero visti. Harry aveva la capacità di far cadere gli uomini ai suoi piedi e farli supplicare. Louis lo sapeva bene. 

Harry annuì assente. “Certo, ti vengo a cercare io.” 

Matt strizzò la coscia di Harry un paio di volte prima di alzarsi e andarsene, facendo un cenno di saluto a Louis e augurandogli una buona notte. Louis finì il suo drink e fece per prendere uno degli shots, ma la grande mano di Harry fermò la sua, riportandola al suo posto. Louis si voltò verso il ragazzo sorpreso, dandogli l’occasione di spiegarsi. 

“Penso che tu ne abbia bevuti abbasta, baby,” Disse Harry, e fanculo. Fanculo proprio. Aveva trascorso la serata a parlare con un altro, e ora chiama Louis, “baby”. Harry lo sapeva, sapeva che quella era una sua debolezza. 

“Beh è gratis, H, amico, fraté,” Disse Louis, provando a prendere in giro Matti. “Inoltre, guiderà Liam; mi porterà a casa sano e salvo. Nessun problema.” 

“Mh…” Harry si spostò già vicino, premendo il suo petto contro il braccio di Louis. Cazzo, merda, cazzo, cazzzo, merda. “Speravo di portarti io a casa.” 

“Sei ubriaco, non mi porterai da nessun parte.” 

“Ma io pensavo di portarti ovunque,” sussurrò Harry, abbastanza forte affinché Louis lo sentisse sopra la canzone in sottofondo, le labbra erano vicine al suo orecchio e il respiro caldo. “Pensavo di farti un pompino contro la tua porta di casa, poi farti piegare sul quel divano orrendo che dovrai buttare prima o poi, leccarti fino a farti piangere, e poi scoparti a lungo sul tuo letto.” 

Louis deglutì, sentendo la tensione montare. Se avesse dovuto lasciare il club semi eccitato e tornarsene a casa da solo, avrebbe ammazzato Styles a mani nude. “Pensavo che di solito i festeggiati ricevano un pompino di auguri,” disse lodi, provando a calmarsi e fallendo miseramente.

“Ah sì?” Chiese Harry, e solo quella parola sembrò più porno di tutte le altre parole che aveva detto prima. Cazzo. Harry avvicinò le sue dita alla bocca di Louis, toccandogli le labbra. “Mi lasceresti davvero scopare questa preziosa bocca?” 

Louis lo guardò da sotto le ciglia e socchiuse le labbra, dando un leggero bacio alle due dita di Harry. Questo, ansimante, appoggiò l’altra mano sulla coscia di Louis. Harry chiese gli occhi, inclinando la testa all’indietro, gemendo appena. 

“Andiamo via da qui, Lou, per favore,” disse con gli occhi ancora chiuse. Strinse la coscia di Louis e aprì gli occhi, fissandogli le labbra con uno sguardo così voluttuoso che Louis si sentì svenire. Lentamente Louis si leccò le labbra, facendo un po’ di show, inumidendole e preparandosi per ricevere un leggero bacio da Harry o il famelico morso dei suoi denti. Harry sembrò un po’ frenetico, le pupille dilatate e il respiro affannoso. “Mando un messaggio a Niall Lima dicendogli che non ti sei sentito bene e che ti porto a casa. Per favore, andiamo via prima che tornino.” 

Louis annuì e aspettò che Harry scrivesse agli altri, che stavano ancora facendo la fila per il bagno, prima di seguire Harry come un cucciolo smarrito; prima andarono al bar, dove Harry passò al barman la sua carta di credito e pagò i drink chiudendo la serata; poi fuori, dove l’aria fredda gli colpì il viso, scuotendo via un po’ dell’ubriachezza. Poi si ricordò. 

“E quel tizio? Quello alto?” Chiese Louis, incapace di ricordarsi il suo nome. 

“Chi?” Chiese Harry, davvero confuso. 

“Quello che hai incontrato sta sera?” Louis provò a non suonare geloso. 

“Oh, Matt,” disse Harry, poi scosse la testa ancora confuso. “Sì, che cosa c’è?” Gli chiese, mettendosi in fila per il taxi. 

“Non andrai a casa con lui?” Chiese Louis, con un sussurro, poco comprensibile persino dalle sue orecchie. Sussultò davanti al suo patetico tentativo di mantenere in piedi tutta la storia dei “Friends-with-benefits”, Harry non sembrò notarlo, impaziente di trovare un letto. 

“Cosa?” Harry si fermò di fonte ad un taxi, mano sulla portiera. “Perché io - No? Non me lo porterò a casa. Nemmeno ci pensavo. Pensavo…” Distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato per la prima volta quella sera. Louis sentì qualcosa ribollire nel suo petto. Harry aveva pensato che sarebbe andato a casa con Louis. Forse non uscivano insieme, ma Louis era la sua prima scelta, e ora faticava ad ammetterlo. Louis voleva urlare. Certo! Il ragazzo di fronte a lui aveva elencato dettagliatamente tutte le cose che voleva fargli, ma ammettere che anche lui le voleva era imbarazzante. Perché Louis si cacciava sempre in quel tipo di situazioni? “Pensavo che sarei andato a casa con te,” ammise Harry, e prima che potesse aggiungere altro, Louis gli saltò al collo per baciarlo urgentemente. 

L’alcol era tutto ciò che sentiva. Alcol e Harry, e non gli importava di altro, Harry lo baciò in risposta con lo stesso trasporto. Spinse Louis contro la portiera del taxi e tirò indietro la testa, respirando affannosamente contro le sue labbra. 

“Andiamo, okay?” 

Louis annuì e Harry aprì la portiera e salì in auto per primo, seguito dal Louis che si allungò per abbracciarlo dal collo, lasciandogli un bacio umido su quel punto, mentre Harry diceva l’indirizzo all’autista. Louis stava facendo fatica a comportarsi in modo da non mettere in imbarazzo l’uomo che guidava; ma probabilmente questo aveva anche visto di peggio. Appena Harry si sedette meglio sul sedile, Louis gli mise una gamba sul grembo, sedendosi a metà sopra di lui, e iniziò a lasciargli un succhiotto sulla mandibola, proprio dove l’osso sporgeva. 

“Pazienza, baby,” Mormorò Harry, già più calmo, ma con il fiato corto, facendo sentire Louis orgoglioso del lavoro che stava facendo. “Devi imparare a comportarti bene; qualcuno ci sta guardando.” Sussurrò all’orecchio di Louis. 

“Non mi importerebbe se milioni di persone ci stessero guardando,” biascicò Louis, sentendosi meno annebbiato dall’alcol, ma più ubriaco per l’odore e il sapore della pelle di Harry. 

Il percorso verso casa sembrava infinito. Harry sta duramente provando a controllare le mani di Louis, il quale ridacchiava tutte le volte che Harry lo afferrava per il polso quando provava a slacciargli i jeans. Quando l’auto si fermò di fronte al palazzo, Louis saltò fuori, tirandosi dietro Harry, che dovette opporre resistenza per pagare la corsa. Ma okay, perché Louis non riusciva a trovare le chiavi da casa nelle tasche. E anche dopo averle trovate, quando Harry si era avvicinato a lui, con una mano stretta intorno ai fianchi, aveva difficoltà. 

“Non riesco ad aprirla!” Si lamentò Louis, con le mani tremanti. “Aiutami!” 

Harry rise e aiutò Louis ad aprire la porta, conducendolo su per le scale, fino all’appartamento dell’altro al primo piano. Louis incespicò sui suoi passi, quasi cadendo quando Harry gli diede una pacca sul sedere. 

“Ho bisogno di te, Haz,” gemette Louis, spingendosi contro la parete di fianco alla porta e trascinando Harry contro di sé. “Sono così eccitato.” 

“E così rumororso,” Disse Harry con un ampio sorriso. “Devi fare piano; è tardi.” 

“No!” 

Harry gli premette un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo. “È tardi, baby. Smetti di urlare.” 

Louis sorrise e incrociò il suo sguardo con quello di Harry, poi mostrò la lingua per leccare appena le dita di Harry, prima di prenderle in bocca, tra i denti. Harry imprecò e accelerò i movimenti per aprire la porta con una sola mano, prima di spingere Louis dentro e chiuderla dietro di loro. 

“Camera da letto,” lo istruì Louis, spingendo Harry. 

“Non posso aspettare, baby. Ti voglio adesso,” Harry fece per afferrare il ragazzo, ma Louis saltò via lontano. “Louis,” disse Harry serio, incupendosi. 

Louis rise e alzò appena l’orlo della camicia, abbastanza per mostrare l’elastico delle mutande che stava indossando sotto i jeans. Era una sottile striscia di seta, ma gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono, e si allungò verso l’altro ragazzo. 

“Vieni a prendermi,” disse Louis, correndo verso la stanza, abbastanza veloce affinché le gambe da cerbiatto di Harry riuscissero a seguirlo senza farlo cadere. Non fu una sorpresa quando il riccio riuscì ad afferrare Louis proprio fuori dalla porta della stanza, tenendolo per i fianchi e tirandolo a sé contro il petto. “Harry,” rise Louis, avvolgendo la sua mano in quella di Harry. “Harry, per favore.” 

“Che cosa vuoi, baby?” Chiese Harry, provando a suonare innocente. Come se non sapesse di cosa Louis avesse bisogno in quel momento. Come se Louis non stesse palpando il suo sedere. Harry iniziò a baciare il collo di Louis, usando il naso per spingere via i capelli umidi dell’altro. “Vuoi che ti scopi?” 

“Scopa la mia bocca.” Louis aprì la porta della camera da letto e fece qualche passo dentro, seguito da Harry, Louis spinse l’altro fino a farlo sedere sul letto. In circostanze normali, il letto sarebbe stato sfatto e la camera un caos, ma Louis si era assicurato di riordinare tutto per Harry. Era imbarazzato all’idea di aver dato per scontato il fatto di passare la notte insieme, se Harry non avesse però fatto la stessa cosa. 

“Spogliati. Voglio vederti,” disse Harry, con voce bassa e le labbra rosse per i morsi. Louis avrebbe preferito ancora di più se quello fosse stato il colore delle sue labbra tra i denti di Harry. 

“Certo, festeggiato.” 

Lentamente si tolse la maglia, gettandola sul grembo di Harry, che la ignorò, gli occhi fissi sul torso di Louis. Questo si sbottonò i jeans, stuzzicando Harry con la promessa della nuova biancheria, comprata solo per lui. Il fatto che Harry non ne avesse idea, non rendeva la cosa meno vera. Harry si allungò verso Louis, afferrandolo per i fianchi e avvicinandolo a sé così da lasciargli un bacio umido sul ventre. Harry si occupò di finire di svestire l’altro. Tirò giù i jeans di Louis finché non furono a terra e rimase stupito da come le mutande di pizzo calzavano benissimo sui fianchi del ragazzo. 

“Mi piacciono,” Disse Harry, accarezzando con il naso l’elastico della biancheria. “Ti stanno bene.” 

Louis sorrise e si mise in ginocchio, guardando Harry, che stava ghignando, divertito. Erano amici da anni ormai, si conoscevano benissimo, ma dalla prima volta in cui ebbero dormito insieme, era come se avessero scoperto un nuovo lato della loro personalità, un lato che non avrebbero condiviso con nessun altro. 

“Perché hai ancora i vestiti addosso?” Si lamentò Louis. Era disperato di avere Harry dentro di lui, in qualsiasi modo; non poteva negarlo. Con mani veloci ed esperte, Louis slacciò i jeans di Harry e li spinse giù, gli occhi si concentrarono sulla forma del membro duro di Harry. 

Ormai impaziente, Louis lasciò una scia di baci umidi sul membro ancora coperto, facendo ansimare e agitare Harry. “Dai, Haz, ti voglio nella mia bocca. Ti prego.” 

Harry appoggiò gentilmente una mano sulla guancia di Louis, accarezzandola, ma l’attenzione dell’altro fu catturata dall’altra mano del riccio che si stava occupando di liberare il suo cazzo dalle mutande. Guidato dal desiderio, Louis tirò fuori la lingua e leccò la parte inferiore del pesante membro di Harry. 

“Cazzo, baby, sì.” Harry appoggiò la sommità gonfia sulle labbra di Louis - forse Louis non era proprio l’unico disperato - prima che il ragazzo aprisse la bocca e lo prendesse dentro, succhiandolo per un momento, per poi andare più in profondità. Harry era grande, forse il più grande che Louis avesse mai sperimentato; ma lui era anche determinato, e ci aveva messo molta pratica affinché riuscisse a prenderlo tutto in bocca. Alla fine Louis era riuscito a far perdere la testa ad Harry con più di un pompino. 

Louis iniziò a muoversi, provando a mantener allo stesso tempo un contatto visivo con Harry, che non sembrava voler distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi lucidi di Louis o dall’incavo delle sue guance mentre gli succhiava via la vita. Louis tamburellò sulla coscia di Harry - avevano i loro codici, e Harry seppe subito di cosa l’altro avesse bisogno. Alzò i fianchi e iniziò a muoversi in sincronia con Louis, spingendo e andando incontro ai suoi movimenti. 

Louis si scostò riprendendo fiato. “Puoi fare meglio di così,” disse, con la voce roca. 

Harry ghignò e chiuse le palpebre lentamente. “Lo so, baby.” Harry intrecciò le dita tra i capelli di Louis e lo spinse di nuovo sul suo membro; Louis, voglioso, si fece guidare dal riccio. Harry non si trattenne, scopò la bocca di Louis, chiedendogli una completa attenzione. Louis era così eccitato che sarebbe potuto esplodere. Non c’era modo di aspettare che fosse Harry a prepararlo. Si scostò ancora una volta e guardò il comodino. 

“Prendimi il lubrificante Harry,” Chiese Louis. 

“Cosa?” Domandò l’altro, annebbiato. Louis sentì una punta di orgoglio colpirlo per quanto facesse effetto su Harry.

“Il lubrificante. Per favore. Harry.” Louis non avrebbe aspettato ancora, lo riprese di nuovo in bocca sperando che Harry seguisse il suo ordine anche con la mente annebbiata di piacere. 

Harry raggiunse il cassetto del comodino e lo aprì, rovistando per cercare il lubrificante. Louis mostrò il suo ringraziamento succhiando particolarmente forte prima di spostarsi più in basso e prendergli in bocca i testicoli. Il lubrificante cadde dalle mani del riccio, sul grembo di Louis mentre Harry ringhiava. “Cazzo, Louis, cazzo, sì, sì,” ansimò Harry. 

Louis cercò la bottiglia alla cieca e la aprì, ricoprendosi due dita con la sostanza fredda e viscosa. Si portò la mano dietro, senza mai lasciare Harry per più di un secondo e sfregò le dita introno alla sua apertura per un momento, prima di infilare appena dentro la punta del dito. Si aprì impazientemente, perdendo un po’ di lucidità per via del piacere che stava montando in lui, quindi Harry riprese facilmente il controllo, scopando la bocca di Louis con più fervore, mentre una mano gli accarezzava gentilmente la guancia; in netto contrasto con i suoi movimenti. 

“Ci sono quasi,” disse Harry con voce roca, quasi irriconoscibile, se Louis non fosse stato un attento ascoltatore ultimamente. “Posso venirti sulla faccia?” 

Louis scosse la testa, smettendo di toccarsi e alzandosi in piedi lentamente, deglutendo alla vista dello sguardo aquilino di Harry “Voglio che prima mi scopi. Tu lo vuoi, Harry?” 

Harry annuì lentamente. Afferrò Louis per i fianchi e lo tirò a sé così velocemente che entrambi caddero sul letto. Louis squittì e provò a mettersi a cavalcioni su Harry, ma l’altro lo anticipò, prendendogli i polsi e portandogli le braccia sopra la testa, fermando così i suoi movimenti. 

“Ho un dubbio,” biascicò Harry, mordicchiando la mandibola di Louis. “Ti scopo in questo modo così da vederti in faccia quando vieni, o ti giro così da scoparti fino a farti perdere i sensi?” 

“I sensi, scopami fino a farmi perdere i sensi,” ansimò Louis. Non c’era niente di più bello che avere Harry che lo rovinava. Si ricordava ancora la prima volta che avevano fatto sesso, quando Louis era eccitato e voleva solo un bel cazzo. Harry si era offerto, per scherzo. Proprio divertente. Avevano riso parecchio, finché il cazzo di Harry non fu davvero in Louis, e all’improvviso il ragazzo non era riuscito a formulare un pensiero coerente, men che meno ridere. 

“Girati, baby,” lo istruì Harry, allontanandosi abbastanza da permettere a Louis di mettersi prono. Harry si allungò sotto al letto per prendere la bottiglia di lubrificante e un preservativo nel comodino, prima di tornare, con le grandi mani che strizzavano e accarezzavano il culo di Louis. “Questo- Gesù. Ok.” Harry premette prima una, poi due dita dentro Louis. 

Louis gemette impaziente. “Sono pronto.” 

“Non lo sei,” insistette Harry, concentrandosi sul modo in cui le sue dita scomparivano dentro il ragazzo. 

“Lo sono,” controbatté Louis. 

Harry diede una sculacciata sulla natica sinistra di Louis, abbastanza forte da farlo smettere di rispondere. “Baby, quando ti dico che non sei pronto, so di cosa sto parlando.” 

Louis chiuse gli occhi, nascondendo il volto tra le braccia. “Scusa.” sussurrò. “È vero, è solo che ti voglio.” 

“Lo so. Ma ci arriveremo, baby. Dammi qualche altro secondo.” 

Louis chiuse la bocca - beh, smise di parlare - ma non riusciva a smettere di gemere forte, per il modo in cui Harry sforbiciava le sue dita in lui. In altre circostanze o se fossero state le dita di qualcun altro, sicuramente si sarebbe controllato di più, ma era Harry. Il suo migliore amico. L’uomo che lo conosceva meglio di qualsiasi altra persona. 

All’improvviso, Louis fu vuoto. Provò a non lamentarsi o gemere, perché sapeva che cosa significava. Un momento dopo, Harry tornò, con in mano il suo membro avvolto dal preservativo. Si allineò all’apertura di Louis, usando la sua mano libera per spingersi più in basso, prima di entrare lentamente in lui. Louis emise un lungo gemito, sentendosi spezzato in due, anche se era stato preparato per un po’. Odiava che Harry avesse avuto ragione prima; in teoria avrebbe dovuto conoscere il suo corpo meglio di Harry. 

“Va bene, baby?” 

“Ancora,” Si imbronciò Louis provando a voltare la testa per fissare gli occhi verde intenso di Harry. “Per favore, Harry.” Harry catturò le sue labbra in un bacio caldo e sporco, più lingua che labbra, mentre entrava completamente in lui. “Sì, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!” Louis non trattenne imprecazioni e gemiti, mentre Harry iniziava a muoversi, spinte lente ma ferme. Le mani di Harry sembravano ovunque, che accarezzavano la sua pelle nuda. 

“Sei sempre così stretto per me, baby,” mormorò Harry sulla nuca dell’altro, mordicchiandogli la pelle sudata del collo. 

“Ci sono quasi,” Ammise Louis. Il membro di Harry aveva iniziato a colpire la sua prostata una volta ogni due o tre spinte, e anche senza Louis era già vicino nel venire senza essere toccato. “Solo…lasciamo toccare o toccami.” 

Harry non rispose a parole, ma lo spinse più giù sul materasso, rendendo Louis incapace di toccarsi. Le azioni del riccio fecero gemere e imprecare Louis, che a malapena registrava i suoni che gli uscivano dalla bocca. 

“Harry, ti prego, voglio venire, ne ho bisogno…devo…” 

“Aspetta, dammi un momento.” Harry si mosse un po’ in cerchio, cambiando angolo con l’obiettivo di colpire la prostata di Luis. Gli ci vollero un paio di affondi per trovarla, facendo gridare e annaspare Louis alla ricerca della testiera del letto. “Eccoci,” mormorò Harry. “Ti senti meglio?” 

“Mi sento esplodere. Lasciami venire, ti prego, Harry,” lo implorò Louis, sentendo la sua pelle bruciare ogni volta che Harry lo toccava; e viste le loro posizioni sentiva tutto il corpo in fiamme. 

“Puoi venire, baby” lo compiacque Harry, anche i suoi movimenti erano diventati frenetici mentre si avvicinava all’orgasmo. 

“Devo toccarmi.” 

“No, non devi. Puoi farcela, baby, dai. Solo….” Un paio di forti spinte e Louis venne sulle coperte, gridando il nome di Harry, con le nocche bianche per tenersi saldo alle barre metalliche del letto mentre veniva scopato durante il migliore orgasmo che avesse mai avuto in vita sua. Harry non aspettò a lungo per seguirlo, svuotandosi dentro il preservativo e collassando sopra Louis, caldo e pesante. Louis sarebbe stato felice di rimanere così, schiacciato dal corpo di Harry, per sempre. 

“È stato bellissimo, Lou,” sospirò Harry, e Louis riuscì solo a emettere un verso simile ad un miagolio, docile e ben scopato. “Shhh, vado a prendere qualcosa per darci una pulita.” 

“Mhhh.” 

Harry si alzò e lasciò la stanza per un momento, prima di tornare con un asciugamano umido e senza preservativo. Aiutò Louis a pulirsi, ma le lenzuola erano un caos di lubrificante e sperma. Harry gettò l’asciugamano e le lenzuola a terra prima di tornare da Louis, che era rimasto sdraiato per tutto il tempo. Louis lo guardò, cercando di sforzarsi - nonostante lo stato in cui era - di nascondere un sorrisetto soddisfatto e comportarsi normalmente. 

“Dovrei andare o posso restare?” Chiese Harry incerto, insicuro nel rendere più flessibili le regole del loro accordo. 

“Quando mai sei andato a casa, Harry?” Rispose Louis. Perché Harry e Louis erano stati uno attaccato all’altro fin dal primo giorno in cui erano conosciuti, e questo era successo molto prima che iniziassero a dormire insieme. “Sdraiati, sta’ zitto e fammi dormire.” 

Harry si stese di fianco a Louis, senza coccolarlo, stava lì sdraiato a pancia sopra, con il respiro ancora pesante e veloce. “È stato proprio un bel regalo di compleanno.” 

“Ti ho anche comprato un orologio, canzone,” sbadigliò Louis. 

“Meglio il sesso. Avevo già un orologio.” 

Louis diede un calcio ad Harry, sentendosi un po’ più in sé, mentre perdeva lentamente conoscenza per via della stanchezza. “Allora usalo.” 

“Mai.” 

Il sonno li colse poco dopo, nonostante si stessero toccando appena, il corpo di Louis sentiva l’elettricità tra loro derivante dalla prossimità dei loro corpi. Provò a non pensarci. Provò a far finta che quello che facevano non avesse significato, specialmente quando si svegliò a notte fonda tra le braccia di Harry, senza avere l’intenzione di muoversi.   
Disse a se stesso che non si sarebbe sentito vuoto, se si fosse svegliato da solo; e che non aveva sognato invece di sentire il tocco leggero delle labbra sulla sua fronte quella mattina. Scosse la testa per eliminare quei pensieri. Erano solo amici, niente di più.


	2. Capitolo 2

“Sabato diamo una festa,” disse Liam, informato Louis non appena si fu seduto al loro solito tavolo al pub. Trascorrevano metà delle loro serate lì, fortunatamente era proprietà dello zio di Niall e avevano un bello sconto sull’alcol, altrimenti Louis si sarebbe trovato povero a vivere per le strade.

 

“Chi è “noi”? Chiese Louis, mentre si toglieva il cappotto. Fuori si gelava, quindi il tepore del caminetto vicino al loro tavolo era più che piacevole.

 

“Tutti noi, Tommo. Siamo a casa di Harry, visto che è la più grande, ma tutti portiamo qualcosa. Puoi invitare anche qualcuno del lavoro se vuoi. Oh, e devi portare da bere.”

 

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso, voltandosi a guardare Niall, che si stava nascondendo dietro una pinta di birra. “Chi cazzo l’ha deciso? E perché?”

 

“Ne abbiamo discusso e ci siamo accordati così.” Fece le spallucce Niall, con il labbro superiore ricoperto di schiuma, e già il boccale mezzo vuoto. Ogni tanto Niall era uno stronzo.

 

“Harry è d’accordo?”

 

“Harry l’ha proposto,” rispose Niall. “Ha detto che è passato tantissimo tempo da quando abbiamo fatto una festa tra noi.”

 

“Ma non abbiamo più nemmeno tutti gli stessi amici.” Louis scosse la testa per smettere di rimuginare. Era una festa. Si sarebbe rilassato e speso di meno che se fossero andati fuori. Anche se avrebbe dovuto portare l’alcol. Poteva cavarsela con una bottiglia di vodka e una pacco di birre, vero? Harry probabilmente avrebbe pensato al resto. “Comunque, va bene. Ma non inviterò nessuno dell’ufficio. Mi basta vedere le loro facce tutti i giorni, non porterò il lavoro ad una festa.”

 

“Sì, ma che mi dici di quel ragazzo - come si chiama? Justin?” Chiese Lima, e Louis dovette resistere nell’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Una volta, aveva detto loro una volta che pensava che Justin avesse dei begli occhi, e da quel momento Liam e Niall lo avevano pressato per fargli invitare Justin ad uscire, anche se Louis aveva ripetuto più volte che non era interessato a qualcuno di così noioso e in generale agli appuntamenti. “Porta Justin, vogliamo incontrarlo.” Insistette Liam.

 

Louis fece finta di non capire dove la discussione sarebbe andata a parare. Si allungò per prendere una patatina di Niall e metterla in bocca, non prima di averla intinta nella salsa. “Perché?”

 

“Perché hai detto che è carino ed è l’unica persona che ti piace al lavoro.”

 

“Ho detto che ha degli occhi carini, Liam, non in generale” rispose Louis per quella che gli sembrava la milionesima volta. “Ed è l’unica persona che sopporto, non che mi piace. È un bravo ragazzo, uno dei meno competitivi. Puoi credere che Gina ha hackerato il mio computer mentre ero in bagno cancellandomi gli appunti per il mio articolo sulle scarpe?” Provò a cambiare argomento.

 

Liam e, apparentemente, Niall, non abboccarono all’amo. “Non ti ucciderà invitare un ragazzo alla festa, no?” Chiese Niall, con meno pazienza di Liam. Niall era instancabile nel cercare di sistemarlo con qualcuno da mesi ormai. Louis aveva il sospetto che si divertisse a fare cupido più di quanto gli importasse della vita personale di Louis, ma Niall gli aveva detto che era un’idiota a pensare una cosa del genere e che sarebbe stato il suo testimone al suo matrimonio, con chiunque gli fosse stato proposto da Niall.

 

“No, non lo farò. Non voglio. Comunque, venerdì. Festa. Ci sto.”

 

Liam appoggiò gentilmente una mano sul bicipite di Louis, con un’aria seria. Eccoci. “Louis, devi andare avanti.”

 

Louis sospirò e alzò una mano per attirare l’attenzione della cameriera. Jade lo vide subito e gli sorrise, annuì quando Louis le segnalò di potargli una birra. Poi Louis tornò a concentrarsi sui suoi amici, pregando che Harry arrivasse presto, così da non dover ripetere di nuovo lo stesso discorso.

 

“Andare avanti da cosa, Liam?” Chiese Louis, mangiando la foglia.

 

“Da Harry.”

 

Ed ecco che iniziava. Lo stesso vecchio discorso che facevano quando erano solo loro tre.

 

“Non devo andare avanti,” Disse Louis, sembrava abbastanza convincente; sarebbe stato un bravo attore se avesse voluto. “Non provo nulla per Harry.”

 

“Hai quasi ucciso quel ragazzo che Harry ha incontrato durante il suo compleanno.”

 

Louis scosse la testa. “Io- cosa? Ero perfettamente educato con lui.”

 

Niall scoppiò a ridere. “No, non lo eri. Abbiamo raggiunto il punto, dai: ha passato decine di serate ubriaco a dirci quanto fosse bello Harry. Hai una cotta per lui; ammettilo.”

 

Cotta era un eufemismo. Louis non aveva problemi per i sentimenti provati verso Harry. Non era sicuro se li avesse sempre avuto, forse addirittura da quando andavano all’università e stavano seduti vicini durante la loro prima lezione di dizione. O forse li aveva sviluppati dopo aver dormito insieme; lentamente ma sicuramente mentre Harry evidenziava come fosse una persona ancora più dolce di quanto Louis già non pensasse.

 

Liam e Niall avevano ragione. Aveva una cotta per Harry. Si era rifiutato di uscire con altri, anche se nel loro accordo si erano detti di poter frequentare altri ogni volta che volevano. Era che…nessuno era perfetto per Harry. Louis non sperava proprio che Harry si svegliasse un giorno e lo vedesse in modo diverso, innamorandosi di lui; non era questo il motivo per cui non usciva con altri uomini. Semplicemente non ne aveva voglia.

 

“Penso,” disse Louis con attenzione, “che vi stiate inventando tutto. Solo perché sono _intimo_ con Harry, non significa che io sia innamorato di lui.”

 

“Louis.”

 

“Liam.”

 

Si fissarono, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Louis stava considerando di accettare uno degli appuntamenti che i suoi amici gli avevano proposto, solo per farsi stare zitti; ma ciò avrebbe voluto dire ammettere che avevano ragione, no? Per fortuna, fu salvato dal dover rispondere, da Harry, che era entrato nel pub proprio in quel momento, con un aspetto da sogno. Capelli ricci corti, scompigliati per il vento; il ragazzo, nascosto sotto strati di vestiti: un cappotto, un cardigan e una sciarpa, era bellissimo. Louis provò a non soffermarsi sul colore roseo delle sue guance e del naso, senza successo.

 

“Ehi, come va?” Disse Harry respirando affannosamente, sorridendo e infilandosi nel posto vicino a Louis, venendo nel frattempo salutato da tutti.

 

“Stavamo parlando della festa che hai pianificato senza di me, e del mio obbligo di dover partecipar,” disse Louis, prima che Niall aprisse la bocca per dire qualcosa di stupido. Amava quel ragazzo, ma non aveva un filtro bocca-cervello.

 

Harry iniziò a togliersi la giacca, e Louis provò davvero, davvero tanto a non fissare il modo in cui la t-shirt aderiva sulle spalle. Louis sospettava che potesse non essere la maglia di Harry ma che l’avesse presa da Louis per sbaglio; non disse nulla. Amava vedere quella t-shirt attillata sul corpo di Harry.

 

“Oh, dai, Lou, lo so che ami le feste. Non avresti mai detto no.”

 

Louis sospirò, perché in qualche modo Harry aveva sempre ragione. Non gli avrebbe mai detto no, ma l’idea di una festa lo spaventava un po’. Non voleva rivivere l’esperienza avuta al compleanno del riccio, quando Harry aveva flirtato con altri, nonostante alla fine fosse finito con lui. Non voleva che Niall e Liam lo spingessero a parlare e flirtare con gente a caso, che gli erano completamente indifferenti.

 

“Sono d’accordo, lo sai.” Disse Louis.

 

Jade arrivò con la birra di Louis e salutò lui e Harry con un sorriso. “Come state ragazzi?” Chiese con voce stanza. Louis notò che c’erano diversi clienti nel locale.

 

“Tutto bene, tesoro, come stai tu?” Chiese Louis, prendendo un lungo sorso, prima che Harry gli rubasse la pinta dalle mani e ne bevesse una metà. “Sii gentile e portacene un’altra, insieme a qualche patatina, ok?”

 

“Qualsiasi cosa per te, Lou,” disse Jade.

 

“Oh, diamo una festa questo venerdì,” la informò Harry, prima che la ragazza avesse tempo di voltarsi e andarsene. “Sei invitata; porta degli amici, se vuoi.”

 

“Oh, credo che dovrò lavorare, ma proverò a fare un salto dopo il lavoro. Mandami l’indirizzo, ok?”

 

Harry annuì e cercò di prendere l’ultima patatina di Niall, mentre Jade se ne andava. Niall diede uno schiaffo alla mano del ragazzo, agendo con fare protettivo verso il suo piatto. “Hai appena ordinato le tue, Harry. Smetti di mangiare le cose degli altri.”

 

“Sì però a Louis lo lasci mangiare.”

 

“Louis non lo fa sempre!” Disse Niall esasperato.

 

“Le condividiamo noi, Hai, non preoccuparti,” lo rassicurò Louis, appoggiando una mano sul braccio di Harry. Non si perse il modo in cui Liam lo guardò: giudicandolo; come se non fosse autorizzato a toccare i suoi amici.

 

“Sapevo che tu eri l’unico amico che mi rimane,” disse Harry, raggiungendo la mano di Louis, accarezzandola.

 

“Puoi sempre contare su di me,” rispose Louis sorridendo ad Harry di rimando.

 

“Voi due siete insopportabili,” li interruppe Liam.

 

“Sono sorpreso che tu conosca quella parola, Liam,” rispose Louis, togliendo la mano dal braccio di Harry, prima di perdersi completamente e fare qualcosa di stupido come baciarlo. Non dovevano baciarsi fuori dalla camera da letto, men che meno farsi vedere dai loro amici in situazioni poco amichevoli e molto ambigue.

 

Liam fissò Louis, ma non rispose. Per fortuna, Harry non colse la situazione e optò per cambiare argomento. “Com’è andato il lavoro oggi?” Chiese a Niall, che aveva qualche problema con il suo boss stronzo.

 

Louis ascoltò attentamente il suo amico blaterare dell’ingiustizia di prendersi tutte le brighe che invece avrebbe dovuto sbrigare il suo capo, offrendo consigli quando pensava fossero adeguati; ma nel frattempo, non poteva negare che i suoi occhi vagassero sul profilo di Harry piuttosto spesso, incapace di distoglierli.

______________________________________

 

Liam e Niall continuarono a tormentarlo per tutta la settimana in merito alla festa. La loro maggiore preoccupazione era se avesse già invitato Justin o no, così Louis si arrese e chiese al ragazzo di venire alla festa. Aveva sperato che Justin fosse impegnato; forse aveva già dei piani per venerdì sera e dirglielo solo il giovedì avrebbe reso impossibile la sua partecipazione; ma Justin era libero come un uccellino e Louis era rovinato. Almeno aveva convinto Harry ha comprare l’alcol che avrebbe dovuto portare lui; un unico raggio di sole, in una lunga, lunghissima settimana.

 

Quando arrivò venerdì, Louis non aveva tanta voglia di fare festa. Aveva lavorato venti ore al giorno, ed erano a quattro giorni dalla pubblicazione del mensile, aveva a malapena tempo per mangiare e dormire. Ed Era sicuro che avesse fatto solo tre docce quella settimana. Aveva quasi intenzione di chiamare i suoi amici e darsi malato, stare a casa, e godersi un po’ di relax, ma sapeva che gli altri avrebbero capito la bugia in un nano secondo. Non voleva sprecare tempo a cercare scuse per avere comunque Liam a casa sua che lo veniva a prendere e lo trascinava fuori in uno stato pietoso fino a casa di Harry.

 

Appena uscito dal lavoro, si concedette una lunga doccia, con uno scrub e lavandosi i capelli due volte, solo perché amava il profumo dello shampoo al miele. Si sistemò i capelli, lasciando la frangia cadergli sul viso e scelse dei bei vestiti: un paio di skinny neri e una camicia bordeaux che aveva ricevuto in regalo da Lottie. Louis aveva i suoi momenti, quando non gli piacevano molte cose di sé: il busto troppo magro, le cosce troppo grasse, o il modo in cui i suoi occhi sembravano asimmetrici, ma sapeva che quella sera stava bene.

 

Si erano accordati di incontrarsi vicino casa di Harry e poi prendere un taxi; se lo sarebbero diviso in tre quindi non sarebbe venuto a costare molto, Louis si era assicurato di non fare tardi. Solo dieci minuti. Stranamente Liam non lo rimproverò; era troppo occupato a convincerlo a fare una mossa verso Justin.

 

“Liam, per favore,” mormorò Louis, mentre entravano a casa di Harry, davvero molto in ritardo, specialmente dal momento in cui anche loro erano gli organizzatori, “possiamo evitare di parlarne ora?”

 

“Non ne stiamo discutendo, Lou, tanto tu non ascolti mai quello che ti dico-“

 

Harry interruppe Liam avanzando a passi veloci, piuttosto cupo. Louis voleva allungarsi per appianare quelle rughe con le dita, o ancora meglio, con le labbra, ma non era tra le opzioni dell’essere amici o anche in quelle tra amici di letto. Specialmente per gli ultimi.

 

Quindi, Louis appoggiò gentilmente una mano sulla sua spalla. “Che succede, Haz?”

 

Harry fissò Louis incredulo. “Davvero? Siete tutti in ritardo e non conosco metà di queste persone. So che di solito alle nostre feste c’è gente di tutti i tipi, ma almeno ci siete anche voi. Cosa è successo?”

 

“Tommo era in ritardo, perché si stava facendo bello per Justin,” disse Niall con uno sguardo sornione.

 

“Chi è Justin?” Chiese Harry, incupendosi ancora di più, con un accenno di confusione.

 

“È solo un collega, e non mi sono fatto bello per lui,” disse Louis. Onestamente, avrebbe potuto uccidere Niall. “Mi sono vestito elegante perché è una festa. Dovevo venirci in pigiama?”

 

“Sarebbe stata la prima volta?” Sospirò Liam stanco.

 

“Comunque, non mi sono vestito così per Justin, ok?” Louis continuò, per chiudere le cose una volta per tutte.

 

“Beh, c’era un Justin che ti cercava prima, l’ho lasciato in cucina a prendersi un drink, quindi…” Iniziò Harry casualmente.

 

Louis provò a cercare un accenno di fastidio o gelosia nel tono di Harry, ma non c’era. E perché sarebbe dovuto esserci? Non tutti erano ossessionati dal proprio migliore amico. Harry era una persona normale, che poteva dividere sesso ed emozioni. Harry era affezionato e affettuoso con lui, ma questo non significava avere un doppio fine romantico per Louis. Infatti, era il modo solito di Harry di comportarsi con i suoi amici; il problema di Louis era il suo cervello che continuava a non crederci. Doveva andarsene, provare a concentrarsi a non essere a disagio e innamorato di Harry nello stesso momento.

 

“Provo a cercarlo per salutarlo,” disse ai suoi amici, ignorando i sorrisi di approvazione di Liam e Niall. Non si sforzò di guardare Harry, tanto sapeva che il suo sguardo sarebbe stato di indifferenza, e l’avrebbe solo fatto sentire peggio.

 

Louis si voltò dirigendosi in cucina, notando solo in quel momento quante persone erano arrivate alla festa, con in mano bicchieri pieni di alcol che ondeggiavano a tempo con la musica, che, Louis poteva immaginare, era della playlist di Liam. Era solito prepararle per loro, ma di solito venivano ignorate, tranne che per le feste.

 

Trovò Justin in un angolo, che beveva da un bicchiere, osservando la folla annoiato. Louis non poteva biasimarlo; non conosceva nessuno. Si approcciò a lui con un sorriso. “Ehi, Justin, come va?” Lo saluto con un breve abbraccio.

 

“Mi chiedevo se saresti venuto,” rispose Justin, senza astio nella voce. Il suo sorriso sembrava genuino. “Stavo iniziando a pensare di aver sbagliato festa, ma poi questo tizio, penso Harry, mi ha detto che saresti arrivato presto. Ed eccoti qui.”

 

Louis si sentiva come un adolescente che voleva chiedere a Justin che cosa e in che modo Harry gli avesse detto quelle cose, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato oltremodo assurdo e maleducato. “Scusami per il ritardo. Ti stai divertendo?” Chiese Louis per iniziare la conversazione; era ovvio che l’uomo fosse annoiato, e sapeva che avrebbe passato tutta la serata incollato a Louis. Quest’ultimo si convinse di poter accettare di passare una sola festa annoiandosi, se questo significava scrollarsi di dosso Niall e Liam.

 

“Penso di andare a prendermi da bere,” disse Louis facendo un passo indietro. “Ne vuoi un altro?”

 

Justin ingollò il resto nel bicchiere e annuì. “Certo.”

 

Tre ore dopo, Louis stava davvero morendo di noia; Justin era quasi ubriaco, e ovviamente non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto fare un passo avanti nella loro relazione a giudicare dalla mano vagante che Louis si sentiva sulla schiena.

 

“Non posso credere di non aver mai passato con te una serata fuori dal lavoro; sei così divertente, Tomlinson!!” Disse Justin quasi urlando, dopo che Louis aveva fatto un’altra battuta squallida, per niente divertente. “Forse potremmo uscire qualche volta a bere dopo il lavoro. Sarebbe carino.”

 

Louis annuì, non aveva intenzione di dare false speranze a qualcuno quando chiaramente non era e non sarebbe mai stato interessato. Non poteva nemmeno rifiutarlo, perché Justin stava in bilico sul filo dell’essere amico e qualcosa di più di un amico; e finché non l’avesse superata Louis avrebbe dovuto essere attento e gentile.

 

“Certo, organizzeremo qualcosa. Potremmo invitare l’intero ufficio e legare un po’.”

 

Louis doveva prendere una boccata d’aria, aveva parlato di lavoro tutta la sera. Chi voleva prendere in giro? La sua mente pensava ad Harry e a quello che il ragazzo stava facendo. Aveva provato a non essere possessivo, perché non ne aveva il diritto. Sapeva di essere uno stronzo per sentirsi geloso all’idea di Harry che passava la serata con qualcun’altra, dal momento che anche lui lo stava facendo, ma non poteva controllare i propri sentimenti, no?”

 

“Devo andare un attimo in bagno,” Disse Louis a Justin. “Torno subito.” Si voltò e scappò via, prima che Justin potesse seguirlo o fare altre azioni sconsiderate.

 

Si fece strada tra i corpi della gente che ballava e che si ubriacava sempre di più, e corse nella camera di Harry, sapendo che di solito la chiudeva sempre a chiave quando dava delle feste così che nessuno avrebbe potuto occuparla per pomiciare o vomitare. Trovò la chiave della stanza dietro il solito vaso, dove la teneva per le emergenze. Louis aprì la porta e entrò velocemente, prima che qualcuno lo notasse.

 

La stanza di Harry era stranamente un po’ caotica, qualche vestito sulla sedia e scartoffie sulla scrivania. Louis l’aveva vista in condizioni peggiori, ma sapeva che Harry era maniacale per la precisione. Non ci pensò troppo; Harry probabilmente era stato occupato a lavorare tutta la settimana, come il resto degli altri. Louis corse verso il bagno, rubando poi un po’ di deodorante per rinfrescarsi prima di tornare da Justin. Quando rientrò nella stanza, fu sorpreso da Harry, seduto sul letto, come se lo stesse aspettando.

 

“Ehi,” disse Louis leggero. “Ti stai divertendo?”

 

“Sì,” Harry annuì serio. Non sembrava proprio divertito, ma chi era Louis per farsi quelle domande? Harry non era il tipo di persona che si nascondeva dietro le parole. “Non penso di dovertelo chiedere; te la stai spassando con Justin.”

 

“È una brava persona,” disse Louis con noncuranza. Justin era noioso, sì, ma non cattivo. “Che hai fatto tutta la sera? Non ti ho visto molto in giro.”

 

“Beh, eri un po’ impegnato, no?”

 

Louis decise di ignorare il cipiglio di Harry, perché non riusciva a capire da dove provenisse quel pessimo umore. Harry di solito era un ubriaco allegro, quindi non era colpa dell’alcol. “Torniamo alla festa; mi devi offrire almeno da bere.” Louis fece per aprire la porta, ma era chiusa a chiave. Si voltò per guardare Harry, che si fissava le mani. “È chiusa,” lo informò.

 

“Lo so,” disse Harry. Si mise una mano nella tasca dei jeans per tirare fuori la chiave. “L’ho chiusa io.”

 

Louis scosse la testa confuso. “Perché?”

 

“Perché, baby, non ti ho visto per tutta la notte.” Il broncio di Harry era scomparso, trasformato in un sorrisetto malizioso.

 

_Baby._

 

Louis si sentì sciogliere, come ogni volta in cui aveva la piena attenzione di Harry su di lui. Louis fece un passo verso il letto, solo per sedersi di fianco al ragazzo. Se Harry avesse voluto, avrebbe fatto la prima mossa. Louis non era così disperato. Beh, in realtà, era solo bravo a controllare la sua disperazione. Harry si avvicinò un po’, finché le loro cosce non si toccarono.

 

“Molte persone se ne sono già andate, altre hanno trovato un posto per dormire,” la voce di Harry si affievolì. Il suo silenzio parlava al posto di tutto ciò che non avrebbe detto esplicitamente, a meno che di non essere completamente ubriaco.

 

“Mh.. è davvero così tardi?” Chiese Louis, facendo finta di non sapere che cosa volesse Harry. Fingendo anche di non volerlo tanto quanto l’altro. “Forse dovrei andare a trovare Justin e salutarlo.” Louis fece per alzarsi dal letto, ma Harry lo fermò. La sua mano, grande e calda, era invitante sul braccio di Louis. Questo sapeva bene che cosa Harry sapeva fare con quelle mani, e stava sbavando all’idea.

 

“Rimani,” il volto di Harry era serio. “Justin starà bene, è un adulto.”

 

Louis stava ricevendo tutte le parole che voleva sentirsi dire, anche se le emozioni celate erano sicuramente diverse da quelle che sperava Harry avesse per lui. “Sì, lo è,” ghignò Louis. “Un ragazzone. Così alto e forte e…”

 

Harry fu su Louis prima che potesse finire la frase, labbra contro labbra, e la lingua di Harry pronta ad invadere la bocca dell’altro, vogliosa di esplorare. Louis gemette appena, mentre la sua mano trovava il collo di Harry. Giocherellò con i capelli sulla nuca, lasciando che Harry si occupasse della sua bocca, della mandibola e del colo, marchiandolo. Harry amava lasciare dei piccoli succhiotti sul corpo di Louis, nonostante di solito evitasse i posti troppo visibili, perché Louis voleva evitare di dover dare spiegazioni a Liam e Niall. Apparentemente, quella regola non scritta era andata a puttane, perché quando Harry si staccò, si mise a fissare il collo di Louis con un’aria soddisfatta e premette il pollice sulla macchia che si stava formando.

 

“Posso fargli delle foto?” Sussurrò Harry, il suo respiro colpì la pelle _calda, calda, calda_ di Louis e lo fece rabbrividire.

 

“Mi stai marchiando?” Louis sfarfallò le palpebre in modo seducente, mentre Harry provava a cercare il cellulare nelle tasche, senza togliere gli occhi dalla visione davanti a lui. Louis riusciva a sembrare rovinato e appagato anche se Harry lo aveva appena toccato. “Ti piace vedere i segni che mi lasci?”

 

“Cazzo, _baby,_ sì.” Harry scattò un paio di foto al collo di Louis, il rumore dello scatto riecheggiò nella stanza buia. “Non hai idea di quanto sia sexy.”

 

Louis fissò direttamente l’obiettivo e fece un piccolo sorrisetto solo per Harry. Avevano condiviso foto di nudo prima; il telefono di Louis era pieno di foto del cazzo di Harry, e Harry non era mai timido nel chiedergli di mandarne ancora quando era eccitato e nessuno dei due riusciva ad andare a casa dell’altro. Questa cosa però era nuova, non si erano mai scattati delle foto durante il sesso. Louis si sentì andare in fiamme, un po’ imbarazzato, ma molto preso.

 

“Posso continuare?” Harry chiese con rispetto, sempre attento e premuroso nel rendere Louis confortevole con tutto quello che chiedeva.

 

Louis annuì, mettendo il broncio, quando Harry invece di rimettere le labbra sul collo, si allontanò per mettere a fuoco la fotocamera. Teneva il cellulare in mano, mentre con l’altra spingeva in alto la maglia di Louis; si avvicinò all’ombelico di Louis, baciando e succhiando in un modo diverso dal solito, mentre il braccio con il telefono era al lato per riprendere meglio la scena. Louis si sarebbe dovuto sentire in imbarazzo perché stava gemendo forte - tanto da essere proprio al limite - ma non gli importava. Non quando il suo membro era duro e spingeva contro i jeans e aveva bisogno che Harry entrasse immediatamente in lui.

 

“Per favore, Harry…”

 

“Che cosa c’è, baby? Abbiamo appena iniziato.”

 

“No, stronzo. Ti voglio ora!” Si lamentò Louis, e decise che non sarebbe stato con le mani in mano ad aspettare che Harry si decidesse a dargli quello che gli aspettava. Scappò dalle grinfie di Harry, sorprendendo il riccio, che però accettò volentieri la presa di posizione dell’altro, distendendosi sulla schiena, permettendo a Louis di sedersi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e bloccarlo con le cosce.

 

“Ora fai come ti dico io,” disse Louis trionfante, alzando un pugno al cielo in segno di vittoria.

 

Harry colse al volo l’occasione per sbottonare e rimuovere la camicia di Louis dal suo corpo e tracciare con le dita delicate i contorni della sua pelle. Louis era pallido; gli mancava la sua pelle dorata dal sole estivo.

 

“Quindi, cosa vuoi che faccia? Seguirò gli ordini,” Acconsentì Harry.

 

“Voglio che mi fai venire.”

 

“Sì, lo so, stronzetto impaziente,” rise Harry, “ma esattamente come vuoi che arriviamo alla meta?”

 

Louis si sedette dritto e alzò le spalle una volta, prima di strusciarsi contro le anche di Harry, ottenendo un lungo gemito dal ragazzo sotto di lui. “Se non lo sai dopo tutto questo tempo, allora che senso ha portarmi via da una festa divertente?”

 

“Perché sono eccitato e ti voglio, baby,” disse Harry secco.

 

Louis finse di essere confuso. “Sì, ma io che cosa ci guadagno dall’essere qui?”

 

“Sesso?”

 

“Ma potrei ottenerlo da chiunque,” disse Louis convinto. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Harry non doveva saperlo comunque, non doveva essere al corrente di quanto disperato fosse Louis ogni volta. “Quindi te lo ridico, cosa vinco per essere qui?”

 

Harry sorrise e raggiunse i fianchi di Louis, afferrandoli e iniziando a muovere in ragazzo avanti e indietro, facendo sfregare i loro membri coperti. Louis faticava a mantenersi calmo. “Ragazzo, sai che nessuno riesce a farti venire come faccio io, o a scoparti talmente bene da farti faticare a camminare il giorno dopo. Inoltre il mio cazzo è il migliore.”

 

“Non sei un po’ troppo pieno di te, idiota?” Disse Louis. Era così vicino dal venire e aveva ancora tutti i vestiti praticamente addosso.

 

“Non sarai tu pieno di me tra poco, baby?” Rispose Harry, malizioso.

 

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, spinse via le mani di Harry con l’ultimo briciolo di forza che aveva e si alzò dal letto, lasciando l’altro a fissarlo come se Louis lo avesse appena offeso. Forse, si era sentito un po’ rifiutato, ma Louis lo conosceva. Harry era bravissimo ad ottenere ciò che voleva, che fosse il culo di Louis o altro. Sapeva come mettere il broncio, fare l’arrabbiato e convincere le persone a fare come diceva lui. Se qualcuno poteva stare al gioco, quello era Louis.

 

“Dove stai andando?” Chiese Harry, quando realizzò che Louis si stava rimettendo in ordine per tornare alla festa.

 

“Ho un ospite da intrattenere, che probabilmente pensa che io sia morto. Dovevo andare velocemente in bagno.”

 

“Torni davvero alla festa?”

 

Louis annuì. Harry arricciò le labbra per un momento, prima che tornasse il solito sorrisetto sul volto. “Okay, ti sfido.”

 

“A cosa?”

 

“Ti sfido che in meno di mezz’ora tornerai qui, e avrai le mie dita pronte ad aprirti e ti lamenterai che ci starò mettendo troppo per prepararti al mio cazzo.”

 

Louis deglutì, solo l’idea lo rendeva impaziente. La verità era che in quel momento era dolorosamente duro, e avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa prima di tornare da Justin. Il suo piano era salutare gentilmente il suo collega, poi trovare Harry e scoparlo per tre ore filate. Ma dal momento che Harry voleva essere uno stronzo infame, i piani di Louis erano cambiati.

 

“Accetto,” disse Louis determinato. “Non vedo l’ora di sentirti pregare affinché torni da te.”

 

“Non succederà, tesoro. Striscerai qui da solo.” Harry tirò fuori le chiavi e le passò a Louis. “Ecco,” disse. “Sei libero di andare, ma non fare tardi, tesoro, devo incontrare mia mamma domani e vorrei anche dormire un po’.”

 

Louis afferrò le chiavi e si girò lasciando la stanza; la risata di Harry riecheggiò mentre chiudeva la porta facendolo fremere. Era così innamorato di quel ragazzo, tanto innamorato da far male.

_______________________________________  
 

Louis perse la scommessa.  
 

Nemmeno venti minuti dopo, era tornato nella stanza di Harry, le gambe aperte e tre dita del ragazzo lo stavano preparando, mentre il riccio lasciava baci umidi sull’interno coscia.

  
Le cose erano andate più o meno così: occorsero a Louis cinque minuti per tornare in una condizione accettabile e altri due per trovare Justin, che si comportò come se Louis fosse tornato dalla guerra scomparendo dai radar. Louis in realtà voleva parlare ancora un po’ con Justin, e allo scadere della mezz’ora, avrebbe dato la buonanotte e sarebbe tornato da Harry con aria di vittoria, per poi scopare. Qualche minuto dopo, Louis aveva ricevuto una notifica di un messaggio, che aveva aperto, perché tutto era più interessante di Justin. Beh, la foto che aveva ricevuto era più interessante del mondo intero.

 

Era Harry, completamente nudo a letto, con il corpo mezzo coperto, ma Louis riusciva ad intravedere la linea del membro duro e lungo sotto le lenzuola; lo stronzo, aveva un sorrisetto malizioso, le fossette in bella mostra e i capelli selvaggi. Louis voleva teletrasportarsi di sopra immediatamente. Ce l’avrebbe fatta a resistere, forse, se Harry non gli avesse mandato anche il video di Louis che veniva marchiato poco prima. Per fortuna, aveva il volume al minimo, Louis aveva fissato lo schermo come se avesse visto un fantasma.  
 

“Stai bene?” Aveva chiesto Justin e Louis aveva bloccato il telefono, prima che il collega potesse sbirciare.

  
“Sì,” aveva annuito. Doveva andarsene. Da Harry. “Ascolta Justin, davvero devo andare a recuperare un amico, ok?” Aveva detto. “Ci vediamo lunedì al lavoro, è stato un piacere.”

 

Justin era sembrato confuso per il saluto e aveva accettato un mezzo abbraccio, prima che Louis corresse in camera da Harry. Si assicurò che Niall e Liam non fossero nelle vicinanze per stalkerarlo, perché non li aveva visti tutta la notte, cosa piuttosto sospetta. Era entrato nella stanza velocemente, chiudendo a chiave la porta. Aveva trovato Harry tra i cuscini e le coperte completamente nudo, che lentamente si masturbata, le labbra tra i denti. Louis si era dimenticato come respirare per un momento, prima che la sua mente reagisse e lo facesse muovere.  
 

Ecco come si era trovato supino, con le dita di Harry dentro di sé, rigide ma calde, riempito di baci sulle cosce. Harry aveva appena finito di lasciare un succhiotto quando disse: “Ammettilo - hai perso.” Disse Harry, sforbiciando le dita con efficacia.  
  
“‘Sta zitto!” Grugnì Louis.

  
Non che lui detestasse perdere - no, lo odiava proprio. Se l’avesse ammesso, sarebbe stato come dire che non riusciva a stargli lontano. Che non aveva alcun controllo quando si parlava di Harry. Quindi, alzò gli occhi e si spinse contro le dita dell’altro, provando ad averne di più, avendone bisogno.

 

Harry si fermò e lo fissò in attesa. “O lo dici o mi fermo.”  
 

“Sai che posso venire anche se mi lasci qui, vero?”

  
Harry appoggiò la fronte sull’anca di Louis rise. “Certamente, baby, ma il tuo orgasmo non sarà altrettanto soddisfacente.”

 

Louis lo odiava in quel momento perché aveva ragione. Lo odiava perché aveva vinto la scommessa. Odiava la sensazione di incapacità che sentiva quando era con lui. Sperava di trovare un modo per bloccare i suoi sentimenti verso Harry, cambiarli, far diventare tutto una cosa casuale e poi tornare a casa nel proprio letta senza sentirsi come se il suo cuore si fosse spaccato a metà ogni volta che era lontano dal ragazzo.  
 

“Penso di essere pronto, Hai,” Disse Louis, protendendosi per afferrare i ricci di Harry. “Puoi scoparmi, per favore?”  
 

“Sempre gentile,” disse Harry divertito mentre strisciava su, lasciando baci bagnati su tutto il corpo di Louis. “Vuoi cavalcarmi, baby?”

  
Louis annuì e cambiarono posizione, lasciando che Harry si sdraiasse, mentre cercava la bottiglietta del lubrificate, gettata prima tra le coperte, e un preservativo dal comodino. Quando Louis si voltò per fissare Harry, quasi venne sul momento. Sembrava un sogno, il modo in cui il membro dell’altro giaceva duro sullo stomaco, con la pelle calda e rossa; i capelli ricci adagiati come un’aureola intorno al viso, in netto contrasto con il cuscino bianco.

 

Louis sospirò e accarezzò le cosce di Harry. Si tolse la frangia dagli occhi, sapendo bene che il suo aspetto non era minimamente paragonabile a quello di Harry, sempre sexy senza il minimo sforzo. Al riccio piaceva quella posizione, perché si mise a toccare ogni parte del corpo di Louis che riusciva a raggiungere, accarezzando il torso e giocando appena con i capezzoli.  
 

Impaziente, Louis aprì il preservativo e lo srotolò sulla lunghezza impressionante di Harry- non c’era verso di abituarsi a quanto fosse grande- poi prese il lubrificante ricoprendolo. Harry lo aiuto a sedersi sopra di lui, mantenendo il membro con la mano, così che Louis potesse allinearsi e scendere piano. Era ben preparato, Harry era sempre premuroso, ma comunque le dimensioni si sentivano. Un lungo gemito venne emesso da Louis, uno che fece gemere anche Harry in risposta; le cui mani erano allacciate intorno ai fianchi, immobili, in attesa che Louis si abituasse prima di muoversi. Louis iniziò ad andare avanti e indietro, sentendosi quasi spaccato in due, prima di aumentare la velocità.  
 

Harry per una volta sembrava più preso di Louis. “Posso fare un video, baby? Sei così sexy in questo momento, sarebbe un peccato non immortalare questo istante.”  
 

Louis annuì, imbarazzato ed eccitato dal fatto che Harry volesse tenere quel momento per sé. Si sedette, cercando di darsi una sistemata, mentre Harry cercava il cellulare alla cieca sotto il cuscino. Dopo averlo trovato, indirizzò l’obiettivo verso Louis. Questo fece del suo meglio per ignorare il cellulare e concentrarsi sul volto di Harry, che era concentrato sullo schermo.  
 

“Ti senti bene, baby?” Chiese il riccio, accarezzandogli la coscia; i muscoli di Louis si tesero e si rilassarono mentre si muoveva sopra Harry.  
 

Louis annuì ancora, mordendosi il labbro per non gridare. “Così bene, Haz. Così vicino.”  
 

“Dimmi cosa vuoi.”  
 

“Di più.” Sospirò Louis.

  
“Più di cosa?”

 

Probabilmente per colpa dell’euforia del momento, Louis non era abbastanza coerente e la sua guardia era bassa per il modo in cui Harry fissava prima lo schermo poi lui, ogni volta che emetteva dei piccoli gemiti; fissò Harry proprio negli occhi, prima di rispondere semplicemente: ”Più di te.”  
 

Voleva più di Harry. Voleva sesso e coccole. Essere in grado di addormentarsi l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, svegliarsi e preparare una colazione schifosa solo per portargliela a letto. Voleva guardare il film preferito di Harry ancora e ancora, solo per renderlo felice. Avere con lui degli appuntamenti in posti costosi che poteva a malapena permettersi o portarlo al cinema, dove avrebbero ignorato il film per pomiciare. Voleva tutto  
 

Harry non disse niente e Louis sapeva che aveva incasinato tutto, perché chi dice ad una scopata occasionale una cosa del genere, soprattutto se poi quella persona è anche il tuo migliore amico? Nessuno. Louis non poteva rimangiarselo. Gli era scappato ed era pure registrato; Louis doveva trovare un modo per riparare la cosa. Tutti i pensieri si interruppero quando Harry raggiunse il membro di Louis, stuzzicando la lunghezza prima di massaggiare la sommità.  
 

“Sei vicino?” Chiese con voce roca. Louis annuì, temendo di parlare, per paura di dire altre cose riguardo i suoi sentimenti. Tipo la fitta di dolore che Louis provava ogni volta che, dopo aver fatto sesso, Louis doveva andarsene; o quando erano con gli altri, e non c’era spazio per le cose tenere.

  
Louis appoggiò una mano sul petto di Harry, l’altra sulla testiera del letto e si mise in modo tale che Harry potesse colpire quel punto preciso dentro di lui ad ogni spinta. I loro movimenti divennero frenetici, la presa di Harry sul membro dell’altro, si fece più stretta mentre lo masturbava, avvicinandolo all’orgasmo. Con un debole gemito, Louis venne sulla mano e la pancia di Harry, contraendo i muscoli introno al membro dell’altro, che per questo venne un momento dopo, catturando le sue labbra in un bacio.

 

Alcuni secondi dopo, Louis era supino di fianco a Harry, provando a riprendere fiato, in modo da andarsene. Di solito rimanevano nella casa in cui si trovavano, ma Louis non era pronto a tornare a fare l’amico. Voleva andare a casa e dimenticarsi l’intera notte.  
 

“Va bene, si sta facendo tardi, devo andare.”  
 

Harry si incupì e lo fissò. “Te ne vai? Perché?”  
 

“Mh..sono impegnato domani,” mentì pateticamente Louis. “Ci vediamo, Haz, scrivimi, ok?” Si alzò, sapendo che sicuramente avrebbe dovuto farsi una doccia prima di indossare i suoi vestiti, ma non voleva perdere tempo. Si sarebbe lavato a casa sua, anche se il riscaldamento era ancora rotto.

  
“Vuoi che ti porti a casa o ti chiamo un Uber?” Chiese Harry, alzandosi.

  
Louis scosse la testa. “No, troverò qualcuno che mi dia uno strappo, stai qui. È casa tua dopotutto.” Louis si avvicinò per un abbraccio amichevole, uno di quelli che di solito si scambiavano quando si salutavano, molto prima che iniziassero quella piccola commedia. Harry, invece, ancora preso dall’eccitazione post-orgasmo, appoggiò una mano sulla guancia di Louis, e si avvicinò per baciarlo, togliendogli il respiro e impedendo al cuore di battere normalmente.

  
“Buona notte, Lou,” Disse Harry, dandogli le spalle ancor prima che Louis uscisse dalla stanza.

  
Louis era nella merda, e aveva bisogno di trovare un modo per riparare questa situazione prima di distruggere tutto. Ma, in quel momento aveva solo bisogno di andare a casa.


End file.
